


Solemn

by fxntasia



Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Broken Promises, Love, M/M, Promises, Self-Hatred, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: Mingi has prosthetics, but he hates the way he looks. People talk behind his back, and he hates it. He wants to be normal despite the fact his partner, San, loves him as he is. However, selfish thoughts end up breaking promises and breaking hearts.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: K-Pop Short Story Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Solemn

Cracks on a glass surface only occur when they have a big impact smack against it, for glass is known as fragile. The human heart can experience a crack within an instant of the bearer getting hurt immediately, becoming a broken heart. 

"...Mingi, I don't know if this is a good idea." San bit his lip, looking at his boyfriend. He was uncertain, feeling overwhelmed by the constant begging from the boy - transplants to replace his robotic parts to human ones. 

"It'll give me a chance to be normal again." Mingi would protest. 

"You're perfect the way you are to me." San would assure. "The prosthetics are doing what they're supposed to." He held Mingi's hands, looking up at him - smiling in reassurance. "I promise. You promise you won't do the surgery?" 

Mingi simply hummed, his prosthetic hand ruffling San's hair, and he slowly - with his prosthetic legs - made his way closer to the older, hugging him tightly. "I promise. You love me, and I want to keep you happy. I don't want to worry you more, so I'll stop insisting, okay?" He smiled widely. 

San got on his tip-toes, reaching the boy’s lips, and Mingi leant down slightly to catch them into a kiss. His heart fluttered yet deep inside, he longed for getting that surgery. He hated going to work the way he is, constantly getting looks from customers. The murmurs whenever he walked by; the demotions due not getting any customers, just a very few that didn’t mind how he was. No one seemed to like the odd one at his job. He worried someone might stir up a lie simply to get him fired. 

He forced his mind to stop, his arms tightening around San. “...I promise,” He murmured once again.

San simply sunk into the embrace, hugging back - concerned over his hesitant, slightly shaky voice. He didn’t want to push it, remaining quiet to enjoy the small moment they were having together. 

“...I suppose...we can use the money to make a small, comfy home out in the country, hm? How does that sound?” Mingi suggested, breaking away from the hug, so they could take a seat at the dining room. (It was dinner time.)

“That would be amazing!” San’s eyes shimmered like the glistening stars of the night sky - excited at the thought of having a home again in the country. “We could have some pet dogs, or cats, or anything you want. Some swings if there’s a tree nearby. A small pond for a garden…”

Mingi listened to the older ramble, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips - pointing upwards. He found it adorable, hearing the excitement in his voice. Everything San said, he could picture it in his mind perfectly. He hoped to make the dream come true a reality for him, he hoped so. 

***

Mingi had dreadfully left for work, hearing the slight clanging of his legs as they stepped down on the sidewalk whilst he walked to the bus stop. Once he got there, he stood there - waiting for it to arrive. He could feel eyes on him, looking at him. He didn’t dare to glance back; he didn’t want to get scowled at, or see the rolling of eyes directed at him. 

The bus soon arrived, and he got on - the bus driver was someone he could trust, for he also had a prosthetic - only on the arm though, so people didn’t view it as abnormal. He took his seat, holding onto his backpack for work, and he stared out the window. The scenery soon started to move, and he watched the people walking - minding their own business. He sighed, casting his gaze elsewhere, and he took out his phone from his pocket. 

He unlocked it, getting startled as someone peered over his shoulder, “Is that San?” 

He looked back, nodding, “Um, yeah-.” 

The stranger gasped, “Mingi!? It’s been awhile. It’s me, Seonghwa.” He lowered his mask, removing his hood over his head. He smiled widely, “I didn’t think I’d see you on the bus.” He chuckled. “Mind if I sit next to you?”

“O-Oh! No, I don’t mind.” Mingi took his backpack off the seat, holding it in his lap instead. 

Seonghwa took a seat next to him, seeing his arm and hand, “What happened? I wasn’t aware of this.” He furrowed his brows. 

“...Ah, it wasn’t just this...the pants help cover up the rest, but there’s no doubt people hear the sounds they make when I walk.” Mingi smiled weakly, gripping his bag, and he bit his lip while looking down. 

“...,” Seonghwa glanced down, and he soon looked at the solemn boy, “You know, if you’re not happy with it, you could get a transplant.” 

“I know, but San doesn’t want me to get it.” Mingi muttered. 

“Why not?” His friend asked.

“He’s worried something will go wrong, which will result - most likely - in me dying.” Mingi shrugged. 

“Well, what if it’s from a friend?” Seonghwa keenly questioned. 

“What do you mean?” Mingi looked at him, confused. 

“I’m a surgeon. I’m actually on my way to the hospital.” 

“Woah, maybe if it’s from you, he’ll let me-.”

“We should surprise him, so don’t tell him.” 

Mingi nodded, pressing the button as his stop was coming up. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled his number on it, “Here.” Once the bus stopped, he got off after Seonghwa gave him space. 

He ran inside his job, feeling as if he’ll finally be able to be normal. He stopped, noticing his coworkers and customers looking at him; his face flushed in embarrassment, “Sorry.” He gave an apologetic look, going to his station. He scolded himself, knowing they had heard the clanging. 

“Is that the robot dude?” He heard someone ask outside his station. 

“Well, he’s not a robot. He just has prosthetics, but they’re annoying to hear.” He heard his coworker answer. 

“I’d fire him if I was the manager. I don’t like hearing those sounds over and over.” 

Mingi closed the door, not wanting to hear much more. He didn’t feel like turning on the lights, and he sighed. He closed his eyes, breathing in heavily, yet it did nothing to calm him. Tears escaped his eyes as his mind began to repeat everything he’s heard throughout these five years of having the prosthetics. He tried to block it out, thinking about San, his love and happiness for the boy. 

The boy got distracted, for his phone had vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, looking at an unknown text, “Hey, it’s me, Seonghwa. I asked if I could perform transplant surgery soon, and they said tomorrow - Thursday.” 

Mingi unlocked his phone quickly, answering, “Tomorrow is my day off, so that’s perfect!” He felt himself smile. 

He put his phone on the desk, logging onto the computer to withdraw the amount of money for the surgery - taking it out of his backup, which he never told San he had. He hoped San wouldn’t get mad. 

***

The next day, Mingi left without advising San. 

He was picked up by Seonghwa, where the two headed off to the hospital. They prepared for the big moment. They both hoped all would turn out well. 

***

“We’re losing him!” Seonghwa shouted. 

“His heart rate is dropping too fast. We can’t do anything!” 

“It was too complicated for him! Why did you tell him we could do this for him?!”

“...I just wanted to help him, so his eyes could smile again.” Seonghwa answered, chest aching as he heard the machine beeping rapidly.

“Well look at what it cost. His life.” 

Mingi murmured in his unconscious state, murmuring weakly, “...San...love you...promise.” _I never said goodbye,_ Mingi gave his last breath - the beeping stopped. The line was flat. 

Seonghwa’s chest ached as the heart line had gone flat. 

Hours later, after covering him up, Seonghwa used Mingi’s finger to unlock his phone - getting San’s number. He drove to their home, parking in front, and he shot San a text, “...I’m sorry.” 

***

San screamed out at Seonghwa, trying to hit him over and over; boiling tears were hanging out at his lashes, slowly escaping out of the corner of his eyes. “HOW COULD YOU!? HE HAD PROMISED ME, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO APPEAR AND KILL HIM!”

Seonghwa didn’t say anything. He felt guilt; there was no doubt about it that it was his fault, for he was the one that suggested it after all. 

San breathed heavily, his breath stuttering as he stopped trying to throw punches at the older. He broke out in shaky sobs. He couldn’t believe his world had disappeared in an instant. 

Seonghwa reached out to comfort him, but San smacked his hand away. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL HIM THE RISKS!?” 

“...Because I thought he knew what he was getting himself into.” 

***

San stared dully at his lover’s grave, tears swelled up - making his vision blurry. “...You promised me.” His lip trembled slightly, but he bit down on it - sniffling as tears dropped one by one. His mind flashed to all the things he would hear and see, things of people who would lose their loved ones due to a surgery or something else.

“You swore to me it wouldn’t happen between us.” He choked out, getting on his knees as he rested his head in his arms against the gravestone. He sobbed, “I-It w-was a-a se-sealed promise! But you broke it!!” He smacked his fist against the stone, pouring his heart out. “You i-idiot.” 

The money for the house was never used for the country. The dream never came true. It was used to pay for Mingi’s funeral, which San bought a small piece of land near his old home in the country to bury him at: a special place just for Mingi. 

He could feel his heart shattering bit by bit the longer he lasted there. Murmuring the same things constantly, hurt. He remained there, until he passed out from his tears. _You promised..._ The solemn boy closed his eyes, broken. His heart was as fragile as a piece of glass, which with a certain strong impact could shatter. And it had shattered. 

  
  



End file.
